Precious Metal
by KaterinaElise
Summary: Hermione wants to become an Animagus, and the only one to help her is Remus. But during this amazing transformation, Hermione realizes something about herself that she had never even thought about... R&R, please
1. Questions And Realizations

Precious Metal  
By Katerina*Elise  
  
  
  
AN- just so you know... Remus thinking is \\...\\ and Hermione   
thinking is //...// !!! I hope you understand! Also, kudos to   
a great beta, MountainDewChika!!! You're the coolest!!!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter One:Questions and Realizations  
  
**********  
  
Hermione smiled and waved as Harry and Ron left on the Hogwarts Express.   
They were going to Harry and Sirius's house for the holidays. Hermione,   
however, had opted to stay and study for the N.E.W.T.'s. Or so she had   
told Harry and Ron.  
  
Her smile faded as the train sped off into the distance. She sighed and   
headed back toward the castle. She needed to get started.  
  
**********  
  
Three days later, there was a knock on Remus Lupin's office door.   
"Professor?" someone called. "Are you there, Professor?"  
  
Remus rose from his desk and opened the door. "Hermione! What a   
wonderful surprise. To what do I owe this visit?"  
  
He gestured toward a comfortable chair next to the fire. Hermione smiled   
nervously and sat down. She began slowly. "Professor, I'm sorry if I   
disturbed you."  
  
"Not at all. Was there something I could help you with?" Remus smiled   
and looked at Hermione. \\She's changed since her third year,\\ he thought.   
  
"Professor, I want to become an Animagus." Seeing the startled look on   
his face, she hurriedly continued. "I asked Professor McGonnagall, but   
she is so busy with the N.E.W.T.'s that we wouldn't be able to begin until   
after Easter. She suggested that I ask you."  
  
Remus grinned. "Of course I'll help you, Hermione. We can start today   
if you would like."  
  
Her face glowed, and then fell. "I would, but you probably have plans.   
After all, it's Christmas Eve."  
  
Remus allowed himself a grim smile. "Actually, I don't have any plans;   
I was going to spend Christmas curled up with a book."  
  
Hermione felt sympathetic. //Poor man. No one wants to get close to him   
because he's a werewolf. Just like no one wants to get close to me because   
I'm not pretty,// she thought. Suddenly, it hit her. "Professor, would   
you like to spend Christmas with me? Harry and Ron went to Sirius's for   
the holidays. I would be honored if you would."  
  
A smile lit up Lupin's face, and his whole aspect changed. //What a   
handsome man!// she thought, then mentally slapped herself. "I would be   
the one that would be honored, Hermione. Thank you." He said. \\She's   
as sweet as she is beautiful.\\ he though. \\Where did that come from?\\   
"We can start on the Animagus spell tonight. We'd need the potion from   
Severus and we'd have to have somewhere away from people to do it. One   
of us would have to stay with the potion every second, or close to it."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Got it covered. Professor McGonagall gave me the two   
potions that we need to combine and instructions for the preparation. She   
also gave me the antidote in case something goes wrong. As for the place,   
Hagrid is with Madame Maxime visiting the giants. We can use his house.   
I can stay with the potion as well."  
  
"Well, you seem prepared. What do I need to be there for?" Remus asked,   
teasingly.  
  
"I need someone to make sure I don't do anything wrong. And, if I do, I   
need you there to help me take the antidote." She replied while grinning   
widely.  
  
Remus grinned back at her. "OK, then. Meet me at Hagrid's in thirty   
minutes and we'll begin. Be sure to bundle up, it's cold outside."  
  
Hermione nodded and left the room, leaving Remus deep in thought.  
  
**********  
TBC  
  
AN2-ok, i need 7 reviews before i'll post the next part!!! and  
i'm not going to go easy on you again! ciao! 


	2. Sudden Fever

Precious Metal  
By Katerina*Elise  
  
  
AN- YAH!!! the second part in less than 12 hours!!! i'm amazed!!!i   
hope that ya'll like it! Kudos to my bestest beta, MountainDewChika!  
You're the coolest! Onward!!!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Two: Sudden Fever  
  
**********  
  
Hermione walked down to Hagrid's house. It was showing hard, covering   
the ground's already three-foot blanket. She was thinking a lot about   
Remus- Professor Lupin. //He should be married now and have children.   
I guess that being a werewolf makes him afraid he'll hurt someone.//   
She smiled inwardly. //He is handsome, though.//  
  
She reached Hagrid's house and there was smoke coming from the chimney.   
//Remus must already be here.// she thought happily.  
  
She opened the door and closed it behind her. She dropped her bag on   
Hagrid's giant table. Her hands were freezing in her gloves (which was   
odd, as they had a heating charm on them) and she felt rather dizzy.   
She took off her cloak, scarf, and gloves and turned towards the   
kitchen.  
  
Remus was in front of Hagrid's stove and a delicious aroma was issuing   
forth from it. He pulled out a batch of cookies, placed them on the   
stovetop, and turned as he heard her come up behind him. "Hullo,   
Hermione! Ready to get started?"  
  
"Yep," she said, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. She pointed   
to four large bottles that she had placed on the table. "Those two are   
the ones we need to mix, and that one is the antidote."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and gestured towards the largest, unnamed   
bottle. "What's that one?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Butterbeer. Professor McGonagall gave it to me and   
said that we should enjoy it."  
  
"Yum. It is my favorite." Remus beamed at her, then took the bottles   
of potion and poured them into a small cauldron placed over the fire.   
"It's almost eight o'clock and I'm freezing. Do you want some Butter-  
beer now?"  
  
She grinned, trying to ignore the beginnings of a headache. "Sure."  
  
**********  
  
Three hours later, Hermione and Remus were still both in Hagrid's cabin,   
chatting merrily. They were eating Remus's cookies, which were   
delicious, and drinking Butterbeer.  
  
Finally, Remus got up and headed toward the door. "I need to get   
something from the castle. I'll be back before the potion is ready."   
He tried to open the door, but found it impossible. "What the...?"  
  
He looked out the window. "Hermione, I do believe we're snowed in."  
  
"What?" she said. She joined him at the window. As she looked out   
the window, all she saw was an intense whiteness. The snow was above   
the windows.   
  
"Oh, how WONDERFUL," she said sarcastically, though she couldn't figure   
out why she was actually so happy about this.  
  
"It's not so bad." He said, grinning at her. "Actually, it's always   
been one of my dreams to get snowbound with a beautiful woman."  
  
Hermione turned around and sat down on the couch, looking at her hands.   
"I'm not beautiful."  
  
He sat down next to her and gently pulled her face up so he could look   
in her eyes. "Yes, you are. Hasn't Harry ever told you that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aren't you dating Harry?" She shook her head. "What about Ron?"  
  
"Nuh uh... they're more like brothers to me than anything else. I only   
care about them as friends." She replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well, who have you dated?" he asked.  
  
"Only Viktor. And that whole escapade was just... Anyway, I don't   
think guys find me very attractive." She looked rather gloomy.  
  
"Hermione, you are a beautiful woman and even more importantly, you're   
sweet. If they don't see that, it's their loss."  
  
Hermione once again blushed. //He's so sweet// She shook her head.   
She was extremely dizzy, though Butterbeer didn't have very much alcohol   
at all, and the room was spinning.  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right?" Remus's concerned face came into focus   
and she nodded.   
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well, you don't look fine." He put a hand up to her face. "Gods,   
you're burning up!"  
  
"I'm OK." she lied. Her teeth began to chatter and she shivered violently.  
  
"Sweetie, you're not OK." Remus stood and gathered her into his arms.   
Through the hazy fog in her brain, she was amazed at how strong he was.   
//He's warm, too.// she though.  
  
He laid her gently on Hagrid's large bed, bundled her up in the quilt,   
and then picked her up again. He carried her back to the couch and sat   
down, wrapping his muscular arms around her slim body to give her extra   
warmth.  
  
She was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart.  
  
**********  
  
TBC  
  
**********  
  
AN2- Thank you, all you wonderous reviewers!!!   
  
*~*~*~* Tracy- I posted REALLY soon after I got your review!!! Lucky...  
  
*~*~*~* Leigh- I can't promise anything!   
  
*~*~*~* LizzyLupin- I plan on it!  
  
*~*~*~* VenusDeMilo- You'll have to wait and find out! :)  
  
*~*~*~* Lioness Silence- OH MY HECK!!!   
oooh, thank you, thank you!!! love your stories!!! ooh, wait, you   
reviewed me! sorry, thanx! and about the reviews, i'm   
going to continue even if i don't get them, i just like to have a set   
interval before i post again... kind of a freak thing for me, ya know?   
and yes, hermione is lucky that it's not a full moon!  
  
*~*~*~* Princess-of-Dreams- hehe, it most certainly does not count!   
haha, you can try it though!  
  
*~*~*~*Evragirl- glad you like it, you're just gonna have to wait and   
see!!! ooh, and MOOO back atcha!  
  
*~*~*~* MountainDewChika- hehe, i'm glad that you told me again!!! and   
ya already beta'd it! :P so nah!  
  
Thanx again, everyone!!! oh, and i must have 14 before i'll post   
again! Ciao! 


	3. Startling Realizations

Precious Metal  
  
By: Katerina*Elise  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
AN- heya, everyone! what's up? I'm sooo sorry that it has   
been so long since my last post, but i've been on vacation and   
what with ff.net being down, i really couldn't do very much   
anyway... i hope you aren't *very* mad at me! ok, ok! i promise that this is a longer   
chapter, so have fun, aight? oh, and i changed chapter two   
because i realized that hermione actually *did* date vicky...   
hehe, sorry about the mix-up... if there even was one... HAPPY   
READING!  
  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Chapter Three : Startling Realizations  
  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
  
It was dark when Hermione woke. She was warm and felt much   
better. She stretched slightly and realized she was lying on   
someone.   
  
/Remus./ she thought as a grin covered her face. /No wonder   
I was warm./  
  
She got up slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping figure.   
She conjured up some breakfast for him, remembering that he took   
his coffee with three sugars, and decided that she wanted a shower.   
She pulled a quill, ink, and parchment from one of Hagrid's shelves   
and began to write Remus a note.  
  
Remus-  
Good morning, sunshine! I made you breakfast, see?   
Hope you like eggs and bacon!  
Hermione  
  
Hermione propped the note between the summoned glass of orange   
juice and his coffee. She raised her arms up above her head and   
yawned.  
  
Hermione turned and headed into Hagrid's bathroom, cutting the   
shower on. It immediately ran hot (AN- ahh, the joys of magic) and   
she took off her clothes and stepped into the steaming water.  
  
The water poured around her and streamed down her face in warm,   
soothing rivulets. She smiled and deeply breathed in the humid air   
around her. Realizing that she didn't have any shampoo with her, she   
reached outside the shower curtain, grabbed her wand and transfigured   
a bar of soap into her favorite shampoo. As she began to wash her   
hair, she pondered the day before.  
  
/I can't believe that I just spent the night in someone's arms.   
And to top it all off, my PROFESSOR'S arms. I could seriously get into   
trouble for something like that. So could he./  
  
/You can't say you didn't like it, though, can you?/ a tiny voice   
inside her asked.  
  
/Well, I didn't NOT like it, it's just it was kind of weird./ she   
thought angrily and she scrubbed her scalp fiercely. /I mean, he's   
twenty years older than I am, and he's my teacher and-/  
  
/And he's a complete and total babe./ the small voice inter-  
rupted. /You've felt the hot body, too; and don't go denying it! And   
you know that he's as smart, if not smarter than you are!/  
  
/That's all true./ she though. /Wait! I can't be thinking this   
about Remus!/  
  
/See! He's not even 'Professor Lupin' anymore. Now he's Remus./  
  
/God! You're so insufferable!/ she yelled in her mind. /I must   
be CRAZY! I'm talking to myself, for goodness sake!/  
  
/You're only crazy if you talk back./ the voice said happily.  
  
/Fine, then, I'm not talking back!/ she though, rinsing out her   
hair.  
  
/Hehe,/ the voice laughed. /You really ARE crazy!/  
  
"Agh!" Hermione exclaimed softly before stepping out of the   
shower and grabbing two huge towels before turning off the water. She   
muttered curses under her breath as she dried off and put her clothes   
on, wishing they were clean and glad that she had worn a tank under her   
sweater.  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
Remus woke to the sound of running water. He stretched and found   
that Hermione was gone. He sat up, looked for her, and then realized   
that she had to be in the shower. He stood up and walked around the   
couch, working out the kinks that had come from sleeping on the couch.  
  
He saw the breakfast on the table, still hot, and sat down.   
Picking up the note, he scanned it quickly and picked up his coffee.   
He took a sip, then grinned. It was perfect! \Wow! She knows how I   
like my coffee!\ he thought. He ate slowly, and when he finished, was   
pleased to note that the dishes immediately disappeared.   
  
Hermione had become quite a formidable witch in her seven years   
at Hogwarts. She had also grown up and changed quite a bit.  
  
Her once bush brown hair now hung in sleek, dark ringlets, fall-  
ing just past her shoulders. Her brown eyes had darkened into deep   
chocolate pools flecked with amber. She had matured well since the   
last time he had seen her; she'd gotten taller and had curves in all   
the right places.   
  
\I'm surprised someone hasn't snatched her up yet. She's   
gorgeous!\ he thought, then mentally rebuked himself. \You can't think   
of her like that, she's your student!\  
  
He breathed deeply. \You've known her since she was thirteen,   
you spent so long then convincing yourself. The same reasons apply   
now. Now more than ever.\  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Remus looked up to see   
Hermione coming out, combing her hair with her fingers and humming   
to herself. \She looks rather peeved.\ Remus thought while admiring   
the way her skin seemed to glow and the tiny beads of water that   
dripped endlessly from the ends of her curls. They were darker now   
and were extremely well defined, almost as if an artist had sculpted   
them that way.   
  
A single curl kept dropping into her face and, as she reached up   
to pull it behind her face, she noticed him watching her. She blushed   
a beautiful peach color, and smiled at him. "Morning, Remus!" she   
said happily. /Told you that you that he wasn't even 'Professor Lupin'   
anymore!/ the tiny voice whispered again.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione." he replied. "Feeling better, I   
presume?"  
  
He walked up to her, put his hand on her forehead and then moved   
it to her cheek. "You don't feel like you have a fever any more;   
that's a good sign."  
  
She nodded. "I do feel much better. She smiled at him before   
walking over to the simmering potion in the fireplace. She breathed in   
the fumes deeply, then frowned. "It smells wrong. Professor McGonagall   
said that it smelled like tuna!"  
  
She looked down at it. "It's the wrong color, too!" The potion   
was a bright blue color that would have looked like steel if not for   
the tiny bubbles erupting on the surface.  
  
Remus grinned. "I'm surprised that you don't know. It looks and   
smells different for everyone. That's why there's so much room for   
error in becoming an Animagus." He came over to stand beside her and   
sniffed. "See, to me, it looks like a metallic blue color and smells   
like-"  
  
"Pine trees." Hermione interrupted.  
  
Remus looked rather shocked. \How does she smell the same thing   
that I do?\ "Yeah, exactly."  
  
"I thought you said that it looks and smells differently for   
everyone." She said, slightly confused.  
  
"It should." He replied, then shook his head. "But, anyway, we   
should get started."  
  
Hermione squealed happily. "Great!" She threw her arms around   
his neck and kissed him on the cheek before she could even think about   
it.  
  
Remus shivered slightly and, after getting over the initial shock,   
hugged her back. \Back off, Remus! She's your student for Moon's sake!\  
  
/This is wrong!/ Hermione thought. /But I love it!/  
  
She let go after a few seconds and stepped back a tiny bit before   
grinning. "Let's do it."  
  
Remus nodded. "Okay."  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
TBC  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
AN2- There you go, the transformation comes next! I hope to have it  
up really soon, so please review! Thank-you's to...  
***Je T'aime- if you're tellin me ya love me, i love ya too. I'm   
postin, i'm postin!!!  
  
***Kandie- Thank you, thank you. I try. And I'm postin!!!!  
***MountainDewChika (Sara)- Thank you, girlie! I'll be sure to   
take you up on that offer! I always need betas!  
  
***Little Marauder- Thanks! There are a lot of decent fics around...   
try Tessie's 'The Virus'; it's great.  
  
***Moon Assassin 13- Oh, really? none of mine were deleted.... I   
don't think... Oh, well... thanx!  
  
***Tazigo- Thanks for the review! i really enjoy putting their   
thoughts in! it's a lot of fun! but i'm not saying a word about   
where the plot is headed. hehe, you'll just have to wait and find   
out!  
  
***Hermione- My favorite name!!! heheh, thanx!  
  
***Lioness Silence- Thank you again! I'm going to put in quite a   
bit about Remus's transformation into a werewolf in a very near   
chapter. I hope that it meets your expectations.  
  
***Sheperdmoon- Thank you, thank you!!! Huggles right back atcha!  
  
***Princess Zelda- Here ya go! you've got the same name as my   
friend Katie, but her's is Princess Zelda of Hyrule.  
  
***Vilavohn- I'm hurrying, i'm hurrying!!!  
  
***bob lemon- **pant, pant** i'm hurrying!!! ya'll are just slave   
drivers, aren't ya!  
  
***Coeur De Lion- Hahaha, i'm continuing!!! Just calm down, ya'll!  
  
***Leigh- you got it... plus i didn't even think about it... let's   
say that the hut is magic proof for the big stuff... like melting   
14 tons of snow.  
  
***Alishandr- I REALLY wish that i knew what you said... Is that   
German? and does snalla mean faster?  
  
***Rem's Gal- I love the way your twisted little mind is reading   
*my* twisted little mind... hahahaha!!!!!  
  
***Fluffy Upakins- i took a long time... i sowwi.  
  
***SAICHO-18 - who said that obi-wan is going to be remmie? huh?   
do ya knwo who sirius is gonna be?! tell me, tell me!!!!  
  
***VenusDeMilo- I won't, trust me... she's going to be ...   
fiercely beautiful.  
  
***Tabi- hahah, i promise that won't happen.  
  
***Cate Evergreen- I'm writing, i'm writing!!!!! shoot, guys!   
ya'll are horrible to me!!! but i love ya anyway!  
  
***Irismoon- :-) just wait and find out!!! hahahah!  
  
***gina- he is kind of old, but wizards live longer than humans,   
and don't forget to take into affect hermione's time with the   
Time-Turner... she's probably older than you realize, just from   
doing time over and over.  
  
***milliniumgirl9- thank you, thank you!  
  
***Zara- I got them all and more!!! hehehe!  
  
***Siognee- well, you're entitled to your own opinion... but i   
love the story!!!  
  
Oh my gosh, i'm finally done with all of that!!! heheh, don't   
forget to review!!! luv you guys!  
Ciao, Katerina*Elise 


	4. The Transformation

Precious Metal 4  
by Katerina *Elise  
  
A/N- Hi, everybody! Here's the next part. Kudos to my   
betareaders, Megan and MountainDewChika. I luff ya'll!   
Happy ficcing!!!  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Chapter Four: The Transformation  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"You ready, Hermione?" Remus asked.  
  
"As ready as I'm going to be!'' She replied   
nervously. ''Are you sure you're ready to do the charms   
and the transfiguration?"  
  
Remus nodded and Hermione nervously continued.   
''So, what are you going to turn me into?''  
  
He laughed heartily. "I guess that's just one   
more thing that they don't teach you in books. I don't   
choose."  
  
Hermione stared at him. ''What do you mean?   
Then who does?''  
  
Remus grinned again and handed her a flask of   
potion. ''Just drink the potion and then you'll   
understand.''  
  
''But, but-'' She said, taking the potion from   
his outstretched hand.  
  
''You'll be fine. Just relax. You're going to   
be out for about an hour and I'm going to be watching   
you the whole time.'' He put his arm around her   
shoulders. ''Drink up, honey. You're going to want   
some time with your new form.''  
  
Hermione sighed, looked at Remus, then closed   
her eyes and downed the potion.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Hermione was falling, floating madly through a   
deep darkness. Sounds echoed as she slowed and finally   
came to rest on solid (if rather squishy) ground.  
  
'Well, *there* you are. What took you so long?'   
A soft voice drifted around her.  
  
"Where am I?'' She asked, spinning around,   
watching the darkness turn into a forest glen. ''Who   
are you?''  
  
'Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself.'   
There was a noise like a throat being cleared. 'I am   
*you,* you see?'  
  
''Oh, well, hi- wait, what did you say?''  
  
'I am you. Well, I am the you that knows you   
best. I am your mind. I am your knowledge, your fears,   
your imagination, your heart.' The voice seemed to   
smile. 'Even though it's not really yours anymore.'  
  
''It isn't?'' Hermione asked, surprised and   
amazed at the same time.  
  
'Nope. I bet you didn't know that.' The voice   
grew closer to her and whispered in her ear. 'You   
haven't even figured out who it is yet, have you?'  
  
The voice sighed, in front of her this time.   
'Well, it's a good thing you're so much alike. You're   
going to be spending a lot of time together soon, and   
some of it's not going to be pretty.  
  
'But... You're not here for a lecture. Let's   
get cracking.'  
  
The voice seemed to be circling her now.   
'You're brave, yet timid. Loyal, yet secretive. Tender,   
yet fierce. You are passionate, yet you are holding back.   
And I was right... Very much in love.  
  
'Yes, the form I have chosen for you is just   
perfect. I suppose it will be quite a shock to you if   
you don't know your own heart.'  
  
The forest faded into oblivion and the voice was   
silent. The last sound she heard was the baying of a   
wolf to its mother-goddess, the moon.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Remus stood back on his heels. He had spent   
about fifteen minutes on the many spells and trans-  
figuration techniques that it took to turn someone into   
an Animagus.   
  
There were many ways to make the transformation   
go wrong, and the worst was if the spells or wand motions   
went wrong. Which is why Remus had spent fifteen minutes   
on four minutes of spells.  
  
\\It's not that you *like* her or anything. You   
just don't want anything to bad to happen to Hermione.\\   
he thought.  
  
\\Miss Granger,\\ he told himself. \\Not   
Hermione. You can't call her by her first name. People   
may get ideas. But what have I ever cared about giving   
people ideas?\\  
  
A small groan came from Hermione's throat, and   
Remus watched in almost unbearable anticipation while   
her body morphed and shifted into its new form. Bone   
and sinew popped and gradually settled into the second   
shape they would have to accommodate.  
  
The first shift was always the worst, Remus   
remembered. It had been the worst with James and Sirius,   
but had been almost awful with Peter. He couldn't help   
but smile at the memory of that pudgy boy being squeezed   
into a tiny rat's body. It would have made him laugh if   
he didn't remember how much that 'rat' had betrayed him.   
How he had betrayed them all.   
  
He shook his head. \\Don't even think about it,   
Remus. It's not important anymore. Just worry about   
Hermione.\\  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash, and Hermione lay   
before him in all her muscular beauty. Remus quickly   
transformed into his own Animagus form, a large golden   
wolf.  
  
She was waking up. She opened her eyes. When   
she saw Remus, she tensed visibly and bared her teeth   
malevolently at him.  
  
**Who are you?** She growled.  
  
**It's all right!!** Remus thought-spoke to her.  
**It's me!**  
  
She stopped growling and sniffed the air, cocking  
her head to one side. **Remus? I didn't know you were   
an Animagus.**  
  
The golden wolf parted his lips in what could only   
be described as a smile. **Werewolves are natural Animagi.   
It's in the blood.**  
  
She jumped down from the couch and he circled   
her. **You have a beautiful form, Hermione.**  
  
She was extremely excited. **What am I?**  
  
He jerked his bright head to a large mirror on   
the wall. **Go and look for yourself.**  
  
She crossed the room and looked into the mirror.   
What she saw WAS beautiful.  
  
Hermione was a wolf, almost exactly like Remus   
except smaller and silver. She looked like Christmas   
snow covered in tinsel and diamonds. Her eyes were a   
shade of blue that matched no other, pale and clear.   
The only word that could describe it would be... well,   
blue.  
  
Remus came up behind her and nuzzled her   
shoulder with his nose. **You really are beautiful.   
In both forms.**  
  
She sighed. He was so sweet to her.  
  
/Quite a surprise if you don't know your own   
heart./ Her mind whispered. She spun around. **How   
do I become human again?**  
  
**What, bored of your new form so soon?** He   
chuckled with a betraying feral grin. **Just imagine   
yourself as you were and you will become so.**  
  
Simultaneously, the two returned to their   
natural forms. Hermione stood there for a moment and   
suddenly the magnitude of what she had done hit her.   
She rushed over to Remus and hugged him tightly. "I   
did it! I'm an Animagi!"  
  
On a whim, she kissed him persuasively on the   
mouth. A feeling like Remus had never felt ran up and   
down his spine-a belonging. He kissed her back,   
deepening it slowly and passionately. He pulled back   
and wrapped his arms around her waist, both of them   
laughing as he swung her around and around.  
  
Finally, after much celebration, they sat down,   
the kiss very much on both of their minds.  
  
"Hermione, you need a nickname." Remus grinned  
and thought. "How about... Starlight?"  
  
"It's perfect, Professor!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Call me Moony." He answered, looking into her  
eyes intently.  
  
"Alright... Moony." She answered. //You really   
are a strange person, Remus J. Lupin.//  
  
Remus laughed. "I know I'm strange, Hermione.   
It's one of my best qualities. And my middle name is   
Jaden."  
  
"Remus, how did you do that?" Hermione looked   
at him with a queer expression on her face.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You... I think you read my thoughts." Her   
eyes blasted confusion out at him.  
  
\\I read her thoughts?\\ He thought.  
  
"Yes, you did! And what I want to know is how  
you did it!"   
  
"How in the he-" he sputtered. "I didn't say   
anything!"  
  
"Yes, you did! You said 'I heard her   
thoughts'!" Hermione stated indignantly.  
  
Remus breathed in a deep breath. "I think we   
need to pay a visit to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
TBC  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A/N- Wonderful, wonderful! I got the next part   
up!!! Lovely, lovely! I'm so happy! There are only  
two dark spots to my fanfiction workings. One, I   
started school this past Thursday and am taking   
Advanced Chem, Mississippi Studies, Advanced Spanish,   
and Advanced Biology. Stinks, dudn't it? And   
secondly, I only have one review for a story that I   
posted... I think I'm going to end up taking it   
down... But i loved it so much! Everyone, I think   
that 'Perhaps' is going to be taken down by the end   
of the week... So, if you read it, go review so I   
can write continuations. I mean, no one wants to   
work on a story that doesn't get even five reviews!   
Oh well... Anyway, Kudos to my reviewers,  
  
Midnight Dove, Corina (Mako) Borsuk, ~*^baby-g^*~,  
The Wolf Child, Alishandr, Tracy, Agent FAB,   
Princess_Zelda, JessiCA, In Fair Verona, Veronica James,  
Kandie, Michelle, Lana Riddle, Anna Marie, kiki,   
witchy_grrl, Azrael, AJ, FoReVeR uNkNoWn, Clavel,  
MountainDewChika, Kamikazee, and Saavik.  
  
dang... that's quite a bit, actually! oh well,  
please don't stone me if i don't post soon,   
school is a killer!  
  
Luff you all!  
~Katerina*Elise 


End file.
